Waiting For A Friend
by marlitasshi
Summary: "Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah menemukan pembuktian cintaku." "Apa?" "Aku akan melamarmu."— KaiHun Kai x Sehun—Don't like, close tab! RnR?


**A KaiHun Fic**

**.**

**.**

"Menunggu seseorang?" suara _husky_ itu memecah lamunan. Mata tajam bak pemburu mendelik—merespon risih dengan kedatangan secara tiba-tiba pria di sampingnya.

"Menurutmu?" nada bicaranya terdengar ketus. Tangan yang terlipat di depan dada itu perlahan merosot—meraih secangkir teh yang sudah tak panas lagi. Kekehan pelan yang berasal dari si pemilik bibir tebal terdengar begitu mengganggu. Mata hazel itu kembali mendelik diikuti dengan suara decakan kesal.

"Orang seperti apa yang kau tunggu?" nada bicaranya terdengar dibuat-buat. Sebelah tangannya menangkup dagu dengan mata yang tak lepas dari sosok pria cantik di depannya.

"Pria idiot tak tahu diri." Jawabnya ketus dan terkesan datar.

"Wahh.. Apa kau tak punya sebutan lain yang lebih halus untuknya?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menunggu si Idiot itu?"

"Karena dia membutuhkanku."

Kekehan yang lebih nyaring terdengar semakin jelas. Pria cantik berkulit pucat itu memutar bola matanya.

"Kau benar-benar terlalu PD." Ucap pria berkulit agak gelap disela tawanya. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit hingga _onyx_ hitam miliknya benar-benar tenggelam diantara lengkungan.

"Aku hanya berbicara kenyataan. Jadi berhentilah tertawa seperti itu!" perintahnya yang sama sekali tak digubris.

"Kau benar-benar galak, Kim Sehun."

"Margaku Oh! Kau tak bisa baca?" ia mengeluarkan _namecard_-nya dari dalam dompet. Menyodorkan benda tipis persegi itu tepat di depan wajah Jongin.

"Aku memang tak bisa membaca huruf. Tapi aku bisa membaca hatimu." Ia tersenyum jahil. Sehun semakin mual, bahkan ia menjulurkan lidahnya seolah ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"_Kajja_! Kita pulang, Idiot!" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya. Membiarkan Jongin dalam tawanya. Namun langkah Sehun yang tak menunggunya akhirnya membuat ia tersadar lalu ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti tubuh tinggi itu.

"Kenapa kau menunggu si Idiot itu?" pertanyaan yang sama masih ia lontarkan. Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ya!"

"Karena dia suka jika aku menunggunya." Jawaban yang membuat Jongin terkesiap. Langkahnya terhenti. Membiarkan Sehun berjalan semakin menjauhinya. Ia menatap punggung itu dengan tatapan yang—entahlah. Terdengar helaan nafas lelah. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkah—sedikit berlari untuk mengejarnya.

"Ya Kim Sehun kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Bukannya kau suka jika menungguku?" nafasnya sedikit terengah. Namun Sehun tak peduli. Ia sama sekali tak meliriknya.

"Kim Sehun! Kim Sehun—"

"Sekali lagi kau mengganti margaku, aku tak akan pernah menunggumu lagi!" ia mendelik tajam. Mengisyaratkan jika ia tak suka jika Jongin mengganti namanya. Pria bersurai hitam itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Membiarkan Sehun berjalan menghampiri mobilnya, kemudian masuk, lalu meninggalkannya. Ia kembali tersenyum—bahkan nyaris tak terlihat seperti senyuman.

"Yang idiot itu aku atau kau?" ia bergumam pelan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Audi R8 silvernya.

Jongin ragu. Sehun pun begitu. Mereka bahkan tak memahami hubungan seperti apa yang tengah mereka jalani. Yang Sehun tahu, ia menunggu Jongin yang tengah menunggu orang lain.

.

.

.

Hujan selalu menciptakan setitik kenangan—atau bahkan menumbuhkan kembali ingatan masa lalu yang terkadang harus terkubur dalam. Di sudut kota, di salah satu bangku kayu, seorang pria tengah menyesap teh hangat dengan aroma _mint_ yang menyegarkan. Ia menatap gerakan jarum jam yang menurutnya terlalu lambat. Ketika menatap sekeliling, ia baru sadar jika dirinya adalah pelanggan terakhir yang tersisa. Waktu memang bergulir semakin larut. Namun sosok pria yang ia tunggu masih tak kunjung datang.

"_Jwesonghamnida_, apakah Anda masih menunggu?" suara seorang wanita membuatnya terkesiap. Ia mendongak, kemudian melirik sekilas jarum menit yang hampir berputar 360° semenjak kedatangannya.

"_Ani_. Aku akan pergi sekarang juga." Sehun tahu jika itu adalah pengusiran secara halus. Dan ia tahu jika cafe tersebut akan segera tutup. Ia beranjak dari duduknya kemudian membungkuk sekilas, sebagai permintaan maaf. Ia berjalan keluar cafe kemudian mengeratkan blazer abu-abu yang sejak pagi melekat di tubuhnya ketika udara dingin ingin bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya.

"Idiot." Ia menggumam pelan—menatap gedung tinggi di depannya. Lalu kaki jenjangnya berjalan menjauh, hingga tenggelam dibalik pintu mobil.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?"

Mereka kini terjebak di dalam ruangan sempit berkapasitas 5 orang. AC membuat udara terasa begitu dingin. Sehun duduk di belakang kemudi, sementara Jongin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ucapnya datar tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Hmm.. paling-paling hal tak penting saja yang ingin kau bicarakan." Ia merubah posisinya menghadap ke depan. Memainkan _smartphone_ putihnya untuk mengalihkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menjalar. Dan juga takut.

"Aku serius. Kau memang idiot." Ia merebut ponsel yang digenggam Jongin lalu melemparnya ke jok belakang. Jongin tak melawan. Ia hanya diam kemudian menatap pria disampingnya yang terlihat marah.

"Aku menyerah." Ia menghela nafas lelah—tertunduk. Jongin menatapnya intens lalu wajah pucat itu kini menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku menyerah. Aku tak akan menunggumu lagi." Ujarnya lugas.

"_Wae_?" matanya menyorot tajam namun masih terkesan tenang. Sehun menelan salivanya, tenggorokannya tercekat ketika harus menyampaikan alasannya.

"Aku—" kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kemudi lalu perlahan merosot hingga kini tergeletak di pahanya.

"Aku lelah, Jongin. Kau tahu berapa lama aku harus menunggu? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu? Sampai aku bosan dengan sendirinya? Atau sampai kau mengatakan jika aku harus berhenti menunggumu?" dominasi nada yang tertekan emosi terdengar kentara di telinga Jongin. Ia masih tak melihat Sehun—menatap parkiran lengang di depannya.

"Apa kau tahu seberapa bosannya aku ketika menunggumu? Bahkan waktuku terasa sia-sia hanya untuk menunggumu saja—" ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu menungguku lagi." Ucapan Jongin membuat Sehun semakin tercekat. Dadanya seperti dihantam bebatuan besar yang kemudian menguburnya di dalam tanah.

"Jika kau lelah, berhenti saja. Aku tak pernah memaksamu untuk menungguku. Bukankah sejak awal aku sudah mengatakannya? Jika ingin menungguku, kau tak perlu mengeluh."

"Memangnya kau siapa? Isshhh~ Turunlah! Aku muak melihat wajahmu!" usir Sehun blak-blakan. Jongin memutar bola matanya. Kebiasaan. Sifat galak Sehun memang sudah mendarah daging.

"Tidak mau." Jongin malah melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang menurutnya terlihat begitu menyebalkan. Pria berkulit pucat itu tak tinggal diam. Ia keluar dari mobilnya bermaksud untuk menyeret Jongin keluar juga. Namun sayangnya ia terlalu bodoh dan menyesali dirinya yang kini harus terkunci diluar, sementara Jongin menatapnya dari balik kaca mobil yang gelap.

"Ya! Kim Jongin buka pintunya! Keluar dari mobilku!" ia menggedor kaca mobil beberapa kali. Namun dilihatnya Jongin tengah mengejeknya dan bersikap masa bodoh.

"Jika kau tak mau keluar, aku akan melaporkanmu sebagai tindak perampokan!" ancamnya. Jongin yang kini tengah duduk tenang di dalam mobil bersama ponsel yang sudah kembali ke dalam genggamannya hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Karena merasa Sehun benar-benar berisik, ia menurunkan kaca mobinya higga membuat Sehun bersikap semakin rusuh.

"Keluar!"

"Ckckckck. Lihatlah. Kau memang tidak akan pernah bisa bersikap dewasa." Jongin mengelus dagunya sendiri dengan _onyx_ hitam yang kini menghakimi Sehun yang menatapnya geram.

"Karena aku bukan Kyungsoo _Hyung_! Aku bukan Kyungsoo _Hyung_ yang selalu kau tunggu!" jawabnya sinis. Jongin berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang hampir tersulut amarah. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain kemudian menekan tombol hingga kunci terbuka.

"Minggir." Perintahnya datar tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arah Sehun. Dan pria tinggi itu menyingkir dari sana. Ketika Jongin membuka pintu mobil dengan lebar, ia sudah memposisikan tubuhnya dan berdiri disamping Jongin yang kini tengah duduk dengan menumpangkan sebelah kakinya.

"_Nawa_!" ia menarik lengan Jongin tanpa perasaan. Namun pria itu tak beranjak dari duduknya. Sehun semakin kesal. Ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya begitupun dengan Jongin. Sehun tak tahu jika Jongin akan menarik kerah kemejanya hingga tubuhnya kini harus mendarat dipangkuan Jongin. Posisi yang benar-benar _awkward_ dan membuat Oh Sehun _speechless_.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun berusaha merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin. Tangannya yang dengan refleks berpegangan pada jok di kedua sisi tubuh Jongin membuatnya tak harus berada dalam posisi yang lebih _awkward_ dari saat ini meskipun ia harus duduk di pangkuan Jongin.

"Idiot." Jongin mengumpat.

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau tak perlu menungguku lagi." Dan dalam sekali dorong, tubuh Sehun terhempas pada jok kemudi hingga punggungnya membentur pintu mobil di sisi kiri. Ia meringis pelan namun sebelum sempat mengeluarkan suara protesnya, bibir Jongin sudah menyerang bibirnya hingga mata hazel itu nyaris keluar dari rongganya. Jongin memerangkap tubuh Sehun dengn tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya memegangi kedua sisi kepala Sehun hingga ciuman mereka benar-benar intim dan dalam. Sehun yang masih _shocked_ masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Namun ketika dirasa lidah Jongin mulai menggelitik permukaan bibirnya dan memaksa untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, ia sedikit memberontak. Tangannya yang semula hanya terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya, kini mencengkram lengan Jongin dan sesekali memukulnya. Namun Jongin tak menggubrisnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Sehun dan pria bermata hazel itu terpaksa harus membuka mulutnya sehingga dengan mudahnya lidah Jongin masuk mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya.

"Mmmmm!" ia berteriak tertahan sambil memukul punggung Jongin agar dilepaskan. Merasa Oh Sehun tak nyaman dengan perlakuannya, ia mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dengan Sehun dan melihat wajah pria di depannya benar-benar merah padam walau pencahayaan tak terlalu terang.

"Brengsek, itu ciuman pertamaku!" teriaknya marah. Hembusan nafas Jongin serta aroma mint mengenai wajah Sehun. Ia juga bisa merasakan mint yang bersarang di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana caranya agar membuatmu mengerti?" Jongin menatapnya sayu sementara Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"_Mwo_—" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya yang sudah memerah kembali terperangkap diantara belahan tebal milik si pria _tan_. Sehun benar-benar _blank_. Dan kali ini ia tidak berontak. Ia mulai mengikuti permainan Jongin dan membalas ciumannya. Mencengkram sisi kemeja Jongin dengan kuat untuk menahan emosinya. Suara decakan dan lumatan memenuhi gendang telinga keduanya. Mata Sehun yang sejak tadi terpejam membuat Jongin tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Ia mengakhiri aksinya dengan memberi lumatan pada bibir bawah Sehun, lalu melepasnya hingga mengeluarkan suara decakan khas. Bibir tipis Sehun yang kini sedikit membengkak dipenuhi oleh salivanya dan juga Jongin. Ibu jari pria _tan_ itu mengusap bibirnya lembut, membersihkan sisa saliva yang menempel disana. Suasana panas di dalam mobil membuat tubuh mereka sedikit basah oleh keringat.

"Kau mengerti kan?" ia mengusap pelan surai coklat Sehun.

"Apa?"

"I-D-I-O-T!" Jongin memijat pelipisnya kesal.

"Katakan dengan jelas!" ujar Sehun ketus yang ditanggapi dengan helaan nafas.

"Oh Sehun, aku mencintaimu. Kau tak perlu menungguku lagi."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mempercayaimu."

"Kau perlu bukti? _Making out_?"

Dan sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di rahang Jongin.

.

.

.

Dari jauh terlihat tubuh tegap itu berjalan ke arahnya. Sehun yang semula duduk di bangku taman kini berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

"Bagaimana rahangmu? Masih sakit?" matanya menatap luka lebam di sekitar rahang pria di depannya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah membuat rahangku sedikit bergeser, Kim Sehun." Ia menunjuk kulit di sekitar rahangnya yang membiru.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah menemukan pembuktian cintaku."

"Apa?"

Jongin merogoh saku blazernya kemudian tampak menggenggam sesuatu.

"Tanganmu."

"Untuk apa? Kau mau memberiku uang recehan?" ujarnya sarkastik. Jongin tanpa babibu menarik tangan kiri Sehun kemudian menyematkan benda kecil di jari manis Sehun.

"_Ige__—__mwoya_?"

"Aku akan melamarmu."

**END**

**Adakah yang mau baca ff gak jelas ini? Hahahahaha.. *kemudian hiatus lagi* LOL**


End file.
